Chapter 1: A new beginning
by brazenthree91
Summary: A car accident and an immortal being toying with the young man who died.
1. Chapter 1

Death. They say it is a great equalizer. To me it was more an indication of mortality. Being able to die and move on after pain and suffering. Right now, I just wished I could die. The car was totaled, and my left arm was completely numb. Trying to stay awake was a struggle. The smell of oil and gas fumes shook me awake, I gazed over to my left side noticing a tree trunk in the sky, grass surrounding it. Moving any part of my body immediately reacted with pain. I attempted to free myself from the safety belt holding me in place, success was an arduous journey, especially for those going through hell. After what seemed to be an eternity of struggle, the belt came loose, and my body slumped onto the steering wheel. As I lifted my head I groaned in exhaustion, tears sweeping my eyes. I realized that I was stuck, my legs moved but could not wiggle out. Feeling tired and dizzy, my eyesight disappearing but still being conscience of my surrounding. I lay forward and decided to take a nap, after all not many would remember me. Death has finally become my true equalizer.

"Interesting, it seems that we have another rare subject. An equalizer, a human who sees mortality and accepts it." A humanoid being talked into a page observing, her voice was curious more than ever. "What to do, what to do…" her sarcastic voice echoed throughout the darkened building. "Let's have some fun with him!" She sounded ominous, plan after plan hatched and echoed now would be another stroke on her canvas.

Never thinking it could end. Never imagined it, but life is a cruel master. You only learn from these lessons too late; regrets linger and fade as time passes. Yet your soul remains. Music has always kept lingering longer than usual, but now a strange tune is playing to an unrecognizable rhythm. The smell of water filtering through my nose, memories returning to my fragile mind. Arising from a darkness where I lingered too long, my eyes still feel heavy. I watched my surroundings and noticed fireflies beating like a piano's notes. It seemed the forest had engulfed my vision and one thought echoed throughout my mind. 'Where am I?'

Wondering around the forest no grass just dead sticks everywhere. A familiar smell of bark lingered, I was limping as if the crash had affected me, but there was no pain, no lack of numbness. Wherever I was this must be my heaven. A silence that I have never encountered a peaceful state where nothing could go wrong. Alas this was not it as lights had glimmered throughout the evening giving away a secret not meant to be forgotten. The details revealed itself the moment I got to the edge watching a tall warrior with a spear, fighting a boy who was holding his own with nothing but what seemed to be an iron pipe. His entire body seemed to be encompassed in a blue suite, fighting with elegance and posture.

He had just kicked the boy across a small field and still he stood up. A resilience that few have. I quickly glanced around looking for something to help him, anything to get him to survive. Then the tune had returned a strange rhythm encompassed the air. Taking in a deep breath I could feel a strange power emanating around me, as if the notes could be used as weapons themselves. Focus was something lacking with me, but right now a life needed to be saved.


	2. Chapter 2: life is fragile but

Life is fragile, but…

Charging in head long and shouting seemed like the worst idea but somehow it worked. The spear tackle was quite an effective tool for taking down anybody and usually knocks the wind out of them. The problem with him seemed to be his agility, that coupled with that damnable blood-soaked lance was going to be a problem. He quickly looked up and grunted, it seemed he was used to fighting as the he suddenly thrusted his spear toward my chest and without second thought, I attempted to block it with my arms crossed. Expecting the pain was one thing but receiving a deafening explosion was another.

"What in the hell was that?!" He recoiled and seemed focused. Meanwhile laying against a wall drifting towards unconsciousness was nauseating. A breeze was blowing into my rough beard, remaining awake seemed to be a chore these last few hours. "Hmm, it seems you are a new player, boy, the other one is dead already so no pain of my back." I slightly lifted my head, with my vision faded noticing a body wincing and holding his chest. "Damnit, I cannot allow anyone to die. Not like this, not because of my lack of action."

As fast as I had seen him so quickly did, he disappear. I crawled and began to adjust my weight moving was a chore, each pain nerve in my body was on fire and yet I continued. Finally settling down next to the body.

"Uhhh…" a slight groan was still heard from his lips.

"Well i-it seems… t-that I can only defy death twice. Guess heroes… d-don't always get to see their ideals become a reality…" The blood was pooling around his body and regret filled my very essence. I did not care where I was nor what was happening to me. Life is fragile but it should not end for those so young. He seemed like he had seen 19 winters. Maybe less, but now sobbing and a cry of utter madness was all that echoed throughout the quiet night.

Emptying my tears and punching the ground eventually it all came to an end. Without taking a second thought I picked up the body and started to move back to the forest. Intending to bury the body without thought of consequence was stupid but what choice was there. The moment I layed him down another explosion had ripped happened behind me and flying before hitting a tree I finally passed out. The tune finally started to fade, and all that I could hear was the sound of whistling arrows.


	3. Chapter 3: Everybody wants to rule

Everybody wants to rule the world

A note humming the background of my mind, slowly encompassing my every thought. A beat slowly emerging from the depths of my subconsciousness, something to dance to. Is this death, or some strange afterlife? Then a prod into my mind came like a storm of mother nature, gusting winds and endless rainfall. Memories found with each building lost, every last ounce of my city destroyed nothing remains and yet there she stood. That red dress encompassing an anchor, that look of disdain and disgust, striking fear into every ounce of my body. That is when the pain began, nerves set alight not on my body but my mind itself being torn apart. The earthquake suddenly appeared, cracking open wide the earth and she yet again graced downwards. Dragging me into an abyss of light, how death can turn all equal. No memory was left untouched yet, her demeanor changed. No longer one of anger but one of sorrow. For one moment I saw a tear fall and encompass her very being as she brought her hands to her collarbone tilted her head and spoke strange words.

"Friede sei mit dir." Her expression was now neutral, then it dawned upon me, German. Something about peace. In this state I could not think any further.

Slowly, consciousness returned to me. A dull pain lingering in each shoulder, moving produced a sound of chains being rustled and groggily I looked upon my left side. Bound, but something similar to a tune echoed a deep dark rhythm. One of ominous intent dark inventions. This was unlike the tune from before which I could recognize this was something dark inside, where demon hide.

A grunt came from the far side of the darkness. "It would seem you are awake; my master would be quite displeased. Why you are alive is beyond me."

Master, what brooding is this? Torture the innocent and decry their mind from all sanity. That girl who stood in my mind, who was she? My very thought echoed as that voice echoed throughout every lingering memory. "Friede sei mit dir." 

A creek suddenly echoed from the other side of the room and light emerged. Blinding, hopeful yet passionate. The tune had changed not only was it changed from the chains the very atmosphere around the room turned to one of hope.

"So do you mind telling me who you are and where you're from?" That voice, a simple yet egmatic tone. One that lingered with every memory. "Friede sei mit dir" I glanced up and I could not identify a face the light had not given that response yet.

"It seems the spell worked at least; such an invasion of your mind would rid you of every vain of sanity you could have." She breathed a sigh of relief, she turned back towards the light. Stairs revealed and an escape route. I would have to save up everything I have. Everybody wants to rule the world, but right now I have to get out.


	4. Chapter 4 Silence before the storm

My mind had tumbled these last few days. A sense of relief came when they started to feed me. The strange voice had at least somewhat revealed himself. It seems he was clad in Greco archer armor. Strange attire to be wearing in this age, nonetheless he seemed to have focus.

Very few words were spoken between us, mostly just short commands. "Eat" or "Drink" was all that was said. The chains were now relaxed and no longer held my arms up aloft like some torture victim. Every one of my thoughts kept on returning to that boy, what if I came earlier, what if I engaged that lancer sooner. Regret is a dangerous feeling, but it can also motivate on to the point of new existence. Also, her words still lingered, what did she say? Was she calming me or merely saying words for the sake of being spoken? One way or another I would find an answer.

Attempts at sleep were limited when that man wasn't here to watch over me. Rats quarreled around in this dark crevasse of a hole. He has been gone for most of the day, usually he would be back by the time I was hungry. In the distance I heard the unmistakable sound of steel being bent. Loud eruptions suddenly came closer, sound blasting my ears. The very earth crumbling, shaking as dirt fell from the ceiling. A massive crash echoed throughout what I assumed was the upper floor.

"Hmm, the war is yet to start, and we already have a witness and a fight. What to do with you and your noble archer. Beserker has no equal and cannot be stopped even when all others face him." Damnit, she knows, hopefully his barrier will block any sensing of his capabilities. I might have to get him out if this gets out of hand.

"Blendendes licht!" A blinding flash of light followed by gems.

"Archer now!" the whistle of these arrows were unmistakeable. No intention of killing only of drawing attention.

She peered and noticed the arrows, pulling one from the stone. "I see, so the one who killed big brother must be close by if you are willing to pull my attention elsewhere." A haunting smile appeared on her face; on that I will not soon forget.

With the violent shouting above my head I could barely just stand by. Focusing on the tune itself I did not break the chains only manipulated them to work for me. The weight was abruptly natural not one of regret, but intense passion and calm.

An eruption came from the lower floor. The very foundation erupted around us as he emerged chains still attached. No longer was he weighed down by them, but this man seemed to wield them with ease. When I looked upon his eyes, I saw something that lingered in his memory. A silence before the storm.


End file.
